I Need Your Love
by caughtupinadream
Summary: A one night stand leaves Aria feeling guilty and she tries to forget that night and move past it to plan her wedding to Noel. For some reason those perfect blue eyes are invading her thoughts at every second. Unfortunately it's hard to forget those eyes and that one night when that person keeps popping up everywhere she goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars. The characters are not mine. The plot does belong to me. I wish the characters did but that is not the case.**

I woke in the morning from the brightness coming in from the window. I yawned and shuffled a bit trying to remember the night before. The girls and I decided we would go out for a rare girl's night. Ever since I've been engaged to Noel my life has been crazy busy. Wedding planning is tough work! I haven't slept this good in ages. '_This bed is really comfy'_ I thought as I turned over. _'Why is Noel here? I thought I was staying at Spencer's tonight.' _I shuffled closer andplaced a kiss on his shoulder, "good morning sweet heart" I said softly.

"Who are you?" he said back. '_Wait, that's not Noel's voice.'_ I grabbed the man's shoulder and flipped him over and stared into a pair of blue eyes that could make any girl swoon. "Who the hell are you?" I said after I composed myself.

"Who the hell are you?" he said back.

"I asked you first!" I said sounding like a little girl. But it is true.

"I asked you second!" he said with a smug look on his face. _'I would like to wipe off that smug look on his face…'_

I steadied my voice and tried to speak with confidence. Or at least that's what I hope it sounded like. "I'm Aria Montgomery. Now who would you be?"

"Ezra Fitz. Nice to meet you. Now why are you in my bed?" I looked around the room and realized this isn't my bedroom after all. I looked under the sheets and suddenly felt self-conscious. '_Why am I in my underwear? Oh no. Did we have sex?'_

"I don't know. Did we? You know?" I stuttered not wanting to ask the question I desperately wanted to know the answer to.

He avoided my eyes and said, "I'm not sure. But if our attire is a clue then I would say we might have."

"I'm getting married soon! What am I supposed to do?" I moaned and sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. Basically the position I do whenever I get really nervous.

"I don't like liars. But maybe your fiancé doesn't have to know." He finally met my eyes and they were full of empathy. '_I could spend all day looking into those eyes. No! Stop thinking like that. You have Noel. He is your forever.'_

I ran out of bed and collected my belongings. "I should go. This isn't right." 

He jumped out of bed and grabbed my arm as I was walking out the door, "Wait, Aria don't leave just yet."

"Look Ezra. You seem like a great guy, but last night should never have happened. It would be best if we just forgot about each other. I have a fiancé to get to. It was nice knowing you." I gently removed his hand from my arm and exited the bedroom and ran out of the apartment and out to the parking lot. '_Of course, my car isn't here.' _I got my purse out and dialed Spencer's number.

"Aria where have you been we've been worried sick!" She quickly yelled at me.

"Spencer I made a mistake. I need to tell you all something."

**Authors note: So some of you are probably going to be wondering if I'm going to keep the student teacher plot. The answer is yes! You will have to see how that ties in later. Anyways leave your questions and/or reviews in the comment box! It would be greatly appreciated and maybe I'll update Saturday if I get enough feed back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pretty little liars characters.**

**Aria's POV**

Spencer paced back and forth in front of the couch where I was sitting. Hannah was sitting beside me in total shock while Emily was on the arm chair with her serious thinking face. Spencer stopped finally and looked at me. I gave her a weak smile and she scowled back. "Aria you need to tell Noel. This secret will come out eventually and then it could ruin your relationship."

"I can't tell him! It would be proving our parents right that we're too young to get married and aren't able to be committed to each other," I said to her, looking down at my lap. I knew if I met her eyes they may convince me that she's right.

Spencer came and sat down on the other side of me and gave me one of those comforting side-ways friend hugs. Unfortunately her usually comforting embrace did not aid in helping me feel any better. "Aria I get that. I really do. But eventually he will find out. You'll act differently towards him and you'll look guilty. He may be able to guess what's causing you your guilt. And then you two will be over. The cheating is bad, but in the end the lying is even worse."

"Spence I'm sorry. I just can't do it. I love Noel and what him and I have is special. I just can't wreck what we have."

Emily finally spoke up from her chair and looked over smiling. "It's ultimately your decision and whatever you do we will support it no matter what."

Spence? What do you think?" I said and looked at her with my big puppy dog eyes.

She scowled then sighed and gave a goofy grin, "Maybe lying isn't so bad. I mean it's not like you remember the 'dance with no pants' with this Ezra guy anyways." I laughed at how she could make light out of this situation and make it funny.

"Thanks you guys are the best," I responded and got up and gave everyone a big group hug. They truly are the best.

"Hey, I have a question now that this is over," Hannah said as we sat back down, "Was this guy at least hot?"

"Hannah!" We all scowled at her.

"What? I know you were all thinking it! I just had the guts to ask."

"Uh he was sort of hot I suppose," I replied. Of course I wasn't going to tell them that he was probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in person (the movies don't exactly count).

"I suppose? That is such a lie! You thought he was gorgeous, didn't you?" Hannah said seeing right through my lie. It's like she has a sixth sense for when people lie to her.

"Okay. Maybe he was gorgeous. But that's besides the point. I'm never going to see him again so let's just forget about that this happened," I said before I revealed anymore about how much this man was stuck in my head.

"Alright I'll drop it. Anyways we have to pick out the best outfit for your first day of Hollis!" Hannah squealed and went up to my bedroom to look through all my clothes. _I was so wrong about never seeing him again.__  
_

* * *

_ Time skip - the next day_

My first day of college. Needless to say I'm super nervous. Luckily I'm good at hiding it. Cool and calm on the outside and sweating buckets on the inside. I decided to follow my passion for writing and decided to major in english. Hopefully if things work out as planned I can become a teacher, or maybe even a journalist, and then I can write on the side. I already took the first course,Language, Gender and Power, today with professor Welsh. She seems nice enough. It was the first class so I'll learn more about her soon. Now I'm heading off to Advanced Studies in American Literature with Mr. Fitzgerald. _That name sounds familiar,_ I thought to myself as I entered the classroom and sat down in the third row towards the back.

"Hello class I am Professor Fitzgerald but you can all call me Professor Fitz." My eyes snapped up from my notebook and looked at the man writing his name on the chalk board. "holy crap," I said under my breath as he turned around. _I thought I would never have to see this guy again. Oh no. I had sex with my english professor. Maybe by some chance he'll forget about me. Aria you're fooling yourself. He knows you. And your screwed. _I took out my textbook and kept my head down as he started talking about Shakespeare and his relation to the american literature.

"Can someone please tell me one reason about how Shakespeare influenced american literature?" He asked and scanned the crowd. "You at the end of the third row, can you give me and example?" I looked up and tried to look confident as I spoke.

"Shakespeare influenced literature because Shakespeare's writing skills were more than acquite."

He looked flustered for a second once he saw it was me then quickly covered it up before any other students noticed. "That is correct Ms. Montgomery."

The class seemed to drag on for hours. And eventually the bell rung and I got up and collected my belongings. "Ms. Montgomery can I talk to you?" Ezra called as I began to walk out the door. All other students left and I shut the door and walked up to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz?"

"Aria why didn't you tell me you were only eight-teen?" Ezra stood with his hands on his hips with a glare on his face. _He's kind of cute when he's mad..._ I thought to myself.

"I didn't really think it would be necessary to discuss technicalities when I just wanted to get out of your apartment and back to my fiancé, and you could have told me how old you were!"

"I'm only 27, that's not that old." Ezra replied smugly as he sat done in his chair.

I suppose he doesn't really look the old with a body like that. I snapped out of those thoughts and replied, "Look lets just forget the other night ever happened and move on."

Ezra looked sad for a moment then put on a grin and held out his hand, "friends then?"

"Friends."

**Authors note: so not any real ezria stuff going on here. But I don't want to rush it and you'll have to wait and see how this all happens. To answer your question A will most likely not be in this story unless there are reviews that want him/her in it. And I think I solved the other ones. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and following and all that good stuff that makes my day! And these are actual english courses by the way! **

**Review and tell me what you think :) and the amount of reviews does effect how much I update. The more reviews the faster the updates!**


End file.
